A trip less ordinary
by Shinobu1
Summary: A re-writing of the story with other people as the Seiryu and Suzaku no miko's ^^. it's my first fanfic, I know it sux ^^. Please R&R!


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
A trip less ordinary  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heyyy!!! This is my first fanfic so please tell me or you like it ^^. It sux, I   
know ^^. And my English is even worse then my writing skills ^^.  
  
"..." = Talking  
'...' = Thinking  
/////////// = Scenery change  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own any of the original characters of Fushigi Yuugi.   
Yuu Watase does. But I _do_ own Emily and Julie and everybody else that appears   
in this fanfic but not in the show. I swear by Suzaku you'll regret it if you   
steal them!!! ^^  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CHAPTER I: JAPAN  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Julie! Wait!" The purple-haired girl ran to her friend. "Do you have   
plans for the summer vacation?"  
"No, my parents are going to France for their work but I can't go with them.   
I guess I'm going to stay with my grandmother." Julie said putting on an ugly   
face. "And you?"  
"The usual, signed in for about twenty contests to win a trip to Japan."  
"That's the Emily I know!" Laughed Julie. "I gotta take this way. Have a nice   
vacation and don't you dare to forget my birthday!!!"  
"I'll send a postcard from Tokyo!" Answered Emily.  
"Yeah right!" Said her friend with an unbelieving smile. "Give it up Emily,   
you've been trying that for over three years now!"  
"I'll win this year! I swear!" Objected Emily while she looked at the clock   
tower of the village. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late! Gotta go Julie, bye!!!"   
She cried out while she started to run.  
  
///////////  
  
"Mom! I'm home!!" Yelled Emily as she opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Hello Emily, welcome home! How's your report?"  
Emily laughed nervous, thinking about her extremely bad grades. "Eum... I...   
Eum... I forgot it at school, I'm sorry!"  
"Emily, you're fifteen now, you were nine when you first tried that. Do you   
really think I believe you? Now give it to me!"  
Emily sighs, and take's out her report praying for a not-to-big lecture.  
"WHAT????" Yelled her mother when she saw it. "Failed for maths, english,   
biology, geography, pe and music??? What do you think you're doing young   
lady??"  
  
RING!!! RING!!!  
  
'Oh yes, saved by the phone. I hope it's Julie.' Tought Emily as she ran to   
the phone.  
"Hello, this is Emily Spicer speaking?"  
"Hello? Emily? This is the UK Entertainment Service."  
"The UK Entertainment Service? Did I won anything?" She answered while she   
tought. 'OH YES!!! I signed in for a contest to win a trip to Japan here!   
Maybe I won!! I told you so Julie!!'  
"We are proud to tell you you won the second prize! All the manga's of   
Rurouni Kenshin!!!"  
"Oh yes! That's great! Thanks so much!" 'Shit.'  
"We'll send it to you by parcel post. You'll have it in week or so!"  
"Ok! That's great! Thanks for calling! Bye!" And she putted down the phone.  
  
"Emily!! Who was it?" Cried her mother from the kitchen.  
"A friend, nothing important!" And she ran to her room before her mother   
remembered her results.  
  
///////////  
  
Later that evening, while Emily was watching Card Captor Sakura the 2nd   
movie for the 20th time, the phone rang again.  
"Alex, can you take it? I'm busy." She said to her little brother, she   
didn't want to get up at this moment, it's was such a cool part.  
Her brother mumbled something and picked up the phone.   
"Hello? ... Yes, she's here, I'll call her, just wait a second." "Emily!   
It's for you! It's that wench!" He yelled.  
Emily sighed and paused the tape, Julie always kwew to pick her moments.   
She walked to the phone and hit her brother with one of her mothers   
magazines. "If you ever call Julie a wench again I'll kick you're sorry   
ass!" And took over the phone. "Hello, Julie?"  
"Hey Emily! I have amazing great news! Hold on tight!"  
"Yes what is it? You don't have to stay with you're grandmother?"  
"Even better, my grandmother is going on a trip and I can go with her   
and take three friends with me!!! Guess to where!"  
"It's not ..."  
"Yes it is!!! TOKYO!!!"  
"What??? Tokyo??? Oh please please take me with you, I'm begging you!!!"  
"Hmmm... I don't know or I'll do that, you might faint..."  
"Not funny!!! Please take me with you!! Please!!!"  
"Of course you silly girl!! Go ask your parents! The departure is in two   
weeks! For one month."  
"Oh yeah... My parents, completely forgotten. I'll call you back after   
dinner, it may take a while to convince them."  
"Why??? Oh yeah, did they see your grades?"  
"Yes... Mom was sooooo mad, you can be happy I'm still alive. But it'll   
be ok. I'm an expert in manupilating parents. Bye!!"  
"Bye!"  
  
///////////  
  
At dinner...   
"Mom..." Emily carefully tried to get her mothers attention.  
"Yes what is it?"  
"Well... Julie called an hour ago... She's going on a trip, and she wants   
me to come with her."  
"How long? Don't forget you'll have to study this vacation!"  
"One month. But I'll work really hard after it! I promise! But please let   
me go!! I'll study really hard the rest of the vacation!"  
"Ok. But I'm going to examine you at the end of the holiday! If you don't   
know you're stuff then, you're grounded for the whole next term!"  
"Deal! Can I go call Julie now?" Her mother nodded and Emily ran as quickly   
as possible to the phone. She called her friends number and a few seconds   
later Julie answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Julie! It's Emily! I can go!!"  
"That's great!!! But I can take two more friends, of course Thomas, but who   
else?"  
"Is it actually possible to be divorced from your boyfriend a day? Whatever,   
who else, let's think... Boy or girl?"  
"Maybe a boy, then Thomas has some non-female company"  
"I think he doesn't need other company when he has you Julie."  
"Oh shut up." And Emily could hear her friend was blushing. She giggled.  
"Maybe Bill, he's quite funny?" Julie said, changing the subject.  
"Bill?? Ok! Oh no, I'm going to miss Rurouni Kenshin!!" Emily yelled, looking   
at her watch.  
"What? It's already that late? Oh no! I'll call you tomorrow bye!!!"  
  
///////////  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead! Everybody's already out of the plane!" Emily heared   
someone yell in her ear.  
"What...?? Where am I?" Slowly she opened her eyes. The plane was almost   
empty. "Are we in Tokyo??"  
"Yes, come on now, everybody's waiting!" Julie said, pulling at her arm.   
Emily jumped up and ran out of the plain quicker than quick. Tokyo was   
bigger than she'd ever imagined. They all walked slowly away from the   
airport, under lots of wow's. Outside the airport was a Japanese guy   
waiting for them, he would be their guide in Japan.   
'Good Julie's grandmother tought of a guide, I'm the only one of us who   
knows a word Japanese and I only know arigato, gomen and stuff.' Tought   
Emily. The guide walked them to their hotel, wich wasn't very far of the   
airport.  
"What do you want to visit tomorrow?" He asked when they entered the hotel.  
"Mangashops!!!!" Yelled Emily and Julie at the same moment. The guys   
sweatdropped and their grandmother said.  
"No, I would like to visit the library, I heard it's a very beautiful   
building."  
"But granny..." Julie protested.  
"We can do the mangashops in the morning and the library in the afternoon."   
Suggested Bill.  
"Please mrs." Begged Emily.  
"Ok then, but only in the morning!!"  
"YES!!!" Yelled Julie, Emily fainted.  
  
///////////  
  
"Why do we have to carry everything? We're also humans remember?" Objected   
Bill as Emily handed him a sixth bag to carry.  
"You're men, you're strong. Besides, we invited you, so shut up." She   
answered.  
"Hey, mrs. Don't you think it's about time to have lunch and go to the   
library?" Suggested Thomas hopeful to Julie's grandmother.  
"Yes, you're right. Come on girls, stop drooling over that weird poster. It's   
time for the library."  
"It's NOT a weird poster! It's Kaworu from NGE!!!" Julie objected while Emily   
drooled all over it.  
"Whatever, now come on. Mr, where can we eat?" Asked Julie's grandmother to   
the guide.  
"Well, we aren't very far from the hotel, we could eat and dump the bags there."   
He answered.  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
///////////  
  
"Isn't this way more interesting then that endless shopping? This library is   
just beautiful!" Said their grandmother.  
"Can you believe that's my family?" Whispered Julie in Emily's ear. "Granny,   
we're going to look around a bit, call us if you're done! Boys are you coming?"  
  
They walked around for a bit, making stupid jokes and stuff, and suddenly they   
reached a door with an 'Authorized people only' on it (in English and Japanese).   
The door was ajar. They slowly opened it, afraid that is would crunch. But it   
didn't. "I hope the books here are more interesting." Whispered Emily.   
"Maybe they have rare manga's here!" Hoped Julie.  
"Euh... Guys... Do you think it's ok to just go in here? The sign _does_ say   
Authorized people only." Said Bill scared.   
"Oh shut up you coward." Slowly they walked trough the room. Suddenly they heard   
a noise after them. They quickly turned around, noticing it was just a book that   
had fallen from a bookshelf. They walked to it, there was a red glue around it.   
Julie picked it up, noticing it was very old. It wasn't written in English.   
Probably Japanese.   
"It says: 'The Universe of the four gods.'" Said Emily, also looking.  
"Can you read it? I didn't know you could read Japanese?" Julie asked.  
"I can't, I dunno, It's like I just know what's there, it's really weird."  
"Huh?? Whatever..." Said Julie and she opened the book. Suddenly a red light   
flashed from the book, engulfing the whole room.  
"WHA..." Emily screamed.  
  
The boys opened their eyes, the light was gone, so were the girls.   
"Where are they? What was that freaking light? And were are the girls?" Bill   
yelled. "That's weird, it's like they just disappeared... WHOAAAAAAAH!!!!   
Lo-Look at that book!!!" Thomas screamed. Signs started to show on the   
before-empty pages. Bills eyes widened, slowly he walked to the book, and   
picked it up. He began reading. "The girl and her friend landed in the book.   
Surrounded by a desert as far as they could see, they opened their eyes..."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 done!!! Why does it takes so long to get them in the freakin' book???   
Now I can't write some action... Boring chapter neh? Please R & R!!! By the way,   
I'm not Emily or Julie or any of the characters in the story, even tough Emily's   
grades represent mine ^^. Please tell me if I made grammar mistakes somewhere.   
My English sucks ^^. Chapter two soon (I hope it won't be as boring ^^)! 


End file.
